


MonsterGrind Episode 1

by MyApogee



Category: Monsterkind (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyApogee/pseuds/MyApogee
Summary: MonsterGrind is an AU in which Charlie is an actual dragon and Louise is everyone on tumblr who wants to fuck a dragonIn this episode: Soft vore and face sitting. That's pretty much it. Short and sweet.Find helpful images at naughtypelli.tumblr.com/tagged/monstergrind





	MonsterGrind Episode 1

        Louise sat on the very edge of Charlie’s mouth, carefully resting their thighs between his teeth. Charlie, the dragon they had met so long ago, was able to change his shape. Often resembling a human but with some dragon characteristics, from dark skin with glittering jade scales down to his claws and hemipenes. His natural state was a bit more monstrous. He was like a crocodile, only luminescent and large. He could be about the size of a gator but he could shift and grow as he chose, filling a massive cavern with ease. Right now, the two of them were in a cavern, but not filling it. Charlie was just big enough to fit Louise snugly in his throat. And that’s what the couple intended to do, and had done before.  
On the tip of Charlie’s tongue, Louise bent forward to let Charlie rest his jaw a little. They rolled their dampened shorts down enough to expose their butt and crotch, but keeping them close. Louise then moved their hands up to a couple of Charlie’s massive teeth, gripping the rough and rigid surface for support. Grounded, they could grind on Charlie’s tongue. It wasn’t flat and wide like a human tongue, but slimmer and rounder, practically tentacle-like in nature. Louise rode it like a pole dancer, feeling the slick cool surface between their legs.  
        Louise pushed back, going a bit further in, where the tongue was bigger and the space in Charlie’s mouth was smaller. They still poked out a little, their head and feet free with shins resting between teeth. The shorts stayed around Louise’s knees and alongside the tip of Charlie’s tongue. In the cramped space, Louise was forced to push their chest loser to their legs, squeezing the tongue between their thighs as it pressed into their chest. It moistened their shirt with saliva that was warm and runny. Stringy, smelling of musk and old earth. Their shirt clung to their chest and to Charlie’s bobbing tongue. One hand at a time, Louise shifted their arms to hold onto teeth further back the croc-like jaw. They pushed back a little further, to tuck their head neatly into Charlie’s mouth. His jaws slowly closed and the only bits of Louise still exposed to the outside world were the tips of their boots, their feet hooking around teeth as best they could.  
Charlie’s tongue receded, making Louise purr as it traversed their lower body. When it settled, it was prodding on their back entrance. With a squelching sound, more spit filled Charlie’s throat. His tongue pushed it up, helping spread Louise’s cheeks apart. The tongue slipped inside. Louise moaned and encouraged Charlie to go deeper. The mouth shook as Charlie lifted his head, letting gravity lend a hand. Louise fell further unto Charlie’s tongue as it wriggled and tried to maintain balance. Louise’s sounds of delight made Charlie hum, adding even more rhythm. To top it off, Louise held tight to Charlie’s teeth and mustered all their upper body strength to pull themselves up. Then let themselves drop. Repeatedly, bouncing on the tongue. It was filling Louise so well, but they wanted more. Closer to the base of the tongue, it was getting thicker, too much to easily go inside. Key word being ‘easily’.  
        Louise pushed off against the teeth, shoving themselves down onto Charlie’s tongue. The effect was instantaneous as it jolted up into their stomach. Their legs, pressed into their chest, could feel the tongue writhing inside their belly and quivered with the sensation. The move cost Louise their grip, trapped with the tongue rammed into their torso. The new area was tighter as well, making Charlie gag on Louise. Saliva quickly filled the chamber, rising up to Louise’s neck. It sloshed around, splashing them in the face, as Charlie lowered his head and opened his mouth. His tongue curled, pushing Louise out. Shaking and moaning irregularly, Louise was pushed over the limit with the final pop as the tongue fully left their body. They fell on the ground in a wet and sticky heap, shorts falling a few feet away. Within moments, small, near-human Charlie was kneeling over them.  
        “Louise! Are you okay?? Come on, say something,” he urged.  
        Louise groaned, spreading themselves out, trying to get comfortable on the rough, rocky ground. Not easy when covered in ooze. “Nnnggg, that was so good, Charlie… I was so close…”  
        “Ugh, sorry,” Charlie apologized but looked relieved. “You fell and I didn’t want you going too far down there without the harness.”  
        “I know, I know,” Louise said, sitting up. “You want me to wear it more. Oh but the thrill without it! It does wonders for me, you wouldn’t believe it.”  
        “I don’t,” Charlie said. “Well, okay, I mean, I do, I believe you anyways. It just makes me… kind of anxious? I just… worry about you more. And I don’t like being worried when we’re… you know…”  
        Out of curiosity, Louise peered down just to confirm. Yup. If Charlie had been hard earlier during this, he certainly wasn’t now. Guess it was back to the harness next time. What a shame. A waste of perfectly good imminent danger.  
        “Hey, Charlie, I’m still close,” they said. “What if you eat me out the old fashioned way, huh? The way you are now. That sound good to you?”  
        “Oh, sure,” Charlie said with a small smile. He offered a hand to Louise. “Come on, let’s get to the bed. Anywhere more comfortable, really.”  
        “Covered in your spit?” Louise asked, flapping their arms to send some of the liquid flying. They refused Charlie’s hand. “No, that’s okay. I know a perfectly comfortable place to sit.”  
        Getting to their knees in a swift movement, they swooped up tiny dragon man Charlie and angled him down on his back. And in a moment, Louise was positioned over Charlie’s face, their thighs hugging his pointed ears.  
        Charlie, blushing and momentarily stunned, breathed in Louise’s scent. Relaxed and eager, he mumbled, “That works too,” giving Louise the okay to drop down the last couple inches. Muffling his voice, settling on his lips, Louise sat on Charlie’s face and let the second meal commence. Charlie’s mouth made love to the sweet spot between Louise’s thighs, and his wonderful tongue pushed up into the entrance. The fulfillment as it traveled deep inside, so unlike any human’s ever could, brought them right back to their previous euphoria. It was hard to balance there gently, without pushing down too roughly on Charlie’s slim neck and shoulders. Louise ran their fingers through Charlie’s hair, reaching out for support. Grabbing tight, pulling his head closer. Charlie’s teeth skimmed skin, carving faint marks into an oh so sensitive area. Spit came forward, soothing sore spots and further coating that thick and wriggling tongue. Louise fell forward, landing one elbow into stone to stay aloft while their other arm still held Charlie tight.  
        “No backing out this time, okay, Charlie?” Louise managed through heavy breaths. “I’m… god I’m so close. So you take all of me now, okay?”  
        Charlie hummed approval. And as he did, that motion rocking Louise’s weakening lower body, he also rolled his tongue upward, hitting those spots inside of Louise that no one else could ever reach. Then the final touch, Charlie’s teeth sinking in just barely. Just enough to keep his mouth in place, and make sure Louise felt that bite. And they reached it. Louise cried out, ecstatic. They let go of Charlie’s hair and sunk forward, both their head and Charlie’s crashing to the rocky floor. Louise rolled over. Charlie gasped for breath but lay there with his face simply glowing. Louise watched his chest rise and fall, sinking smoothly into a regular pattern in a manner of seconds.  
        “Don’t need a harness for that, huh?” They said.  
        Charlie laughed. After a moment he turned to face them with a smile. “I don’t know… might help.”


End file.
